Huge Mistake! Rangers Story
by nice99
Summary: Julian and Naveah have been goingout for almost two years and nothing can tear them apart not even the fact that Naveah is pregnant with Julian's child and their teenage freedom is gone forever. First chapter is just a prolouge kinda thing.
1. Chapter 1

His lips moved against mine with passion and force as I pulled myself onto his lap, straddling him.I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip, asking for entrance but i kept my mouth closed. He took my bottom lip in between his teeth, asking for entrance again and again, I didn't grant him access. He groaned frustratedly, kissing with more force. I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore my mouth. He leaned back on his, making me lay on top of him with my arms around his neck. I unhooked my arms and let my hands travel up his shirt and feel his toned body. His hands moved from their rest position on my thighs to the front of my shorts and pulled at the buttons.

I took my hands from under his shirt and pressed them on his chest and took my lips away from his. He brought his lips back to mine. "Ju," I said but he smashed his lips back to mine. "Julian stop," I said. He pulled his hand away and looked at me.

"What? You don't want to?" He asked as I sat up stil stradling him.

"No, every body's down stairs." I told him.

"Their all asleep though."

"But, you know I'm not what you would call quiet," I told him, biting my lip.

"Well you might want to stop sitting on me like that" he told me, I gave him a confused expression "All of me is not comprehending the fact we're not going to do it."

"Oooh," I said finaly getting what he was talking about. I rocked my hips on him to teas him, before falling next to him on the bed. I closed my eyes ready to go to sleep.

"Naveah?" Julian asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can we soon?"

"Yes Ju, soon" I told him "but for now, go to sleep."

"Thank you," I told Julian as we reached my door "Everything was wonderful, our dates just keep getting better and better." I hooked my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist.

"Don't they?" He asked smirking and bringing his lips to meet mine. Our kiss got more passionate and forceful. Julian's hands traveled over my butt to the back of my knee and lifted my feet off the ground and wrapped them around his waist. "Mommy and Daddy home?"

"No, they're on a business trip." I said whispered in his ear between kisses. He opened my front door and walked up the steps not taking his lips from me the whole time. He pressed my back up against the door and unhooked one of his hands from under my butt. My grip around his neck tightened, afraid that he would drop me.

"I got you lil mama," Julian whispered in my ear. He got my bedroom door open and dropped me on my bed and kissed me, while he was hovering oer put his hand up my shirt and I helped him take it off. "I love you Vay."

"I love you too, Julian," I said and brought his lips back to mine.

**OMG! No they didn't! Awww they're too friggin kewt! And this is the beginning of the teen pregnancy story! Hi Briana!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what were you guys doing last night?" Spotlight's girlfriend, Tiera, asked while wiggling her eyebrows at us. I shrugged my shoulders and stared at the television. "Awwwwwe Julian is blushing."

"Black people don't blush," Day Day said walking out of the kitchen, holding a bowl of popcorn. He looked over to Julian who was blushing with a goofy smile that he couldn't keep off of his face "Julian will always be different."

"Nigga sit down" Julian said, hitting Day Day with a pillow from the couch "Where everybody else at?"

"I'll call Spotty, Navaeh, can you get my phone out of my bag?" Tiera asked, pointing to her bag on the floor. I grabbed it and put it on my lap. Inside the purse was many more things other than a cell phone, my eyes spotted a tampon at the bottom of the bag. A knot appeared in my throat and I started feeling light headed and nervous."Vay!" Tiera shouted, snapping me out of my daze "I said I found it."

"You okay, baby?" Julian asked.

"Yeah, yeah" I choked out "ummm Tiera, can I talk to you... in the kitchen?"

"Sure." I stood up and grabbed her arm and pulled her into the kitchen. She sat on the counter and swung her legs. "So why are we in here?"

"I think I'm pregnant," I told her dully. Tiera's draw dropped and her eyes grew large, almost poking out of their sockets.

"How? Well I know how- but," Tiera paused and looked at me "Wow."

"What should I do?"

"Tell him first and then we'll decide from there,"

"I'm scared," I whispered. Tiera hopped off the couch and wrapped her arms around my shoulder.

"Youre going to be fine."

I pulled the dress over my skinny figure. A figure that will soon be gone in less than a month. I still haven't told Julian that we were having a baby. Today his parents and my parents were gathering for a family dinner that my mom and I prepared. This is when I planned to tell them today at dinner. I'm scared, not just for me, but for what mine and Julian's dad will say and do to him. I brushed my hair, looking into the mirror.

"Okay, it shouldn't be that hard" I thought aloud "Julian I'm pregnant." I said, practicing while looking into the mirror. I practiced a couple more times before walking downstairs. I faced the mirror again "Julian I'm pregnant."

"You are?" I heard a voice from behind. I looked in the mirror to see Julian looking at me with parted lips.

"You're not supposed to be here for another half an hour," I said giving Julian a hug. He half-heartedly hugged me back.

"So, are you pregnant?"

"Yeah," I whispered.

"What are we going to do?"

"I want an abortion-"

Julian cut me off "That's not an option, we aren't getting rid of my baby."

"Okay that's what you want, but what about what I want" I said my voice rising "I am the one that has to walk around for nine months holding this baby, giving birth to the baby, which hurts by the way, and don't forget-" Julian cut me off by pressing his lips to mine.

"And through all of this, I'll be here for you. I want to be in my baby boy's life."

"Baby boy?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's what I want." He said, grabbing my hips and pulling me in to kiss him again. "I'm going to be a daddy," he whispered.

And I'm going to be a mommy. All my freedom is getting pushed out of the window.

Throughout the whole dinner me and Julian were very tense. We weren't talking much. I was worried. Julian was scared. So when the time to tell our parents came, neither of us were prepared. "So, what was the big news we gathered around here for?" Julian's mother asked.

"Well, um, well," I stuttered.

"Okay" Julian said, taking lead "Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Porter. Me and Vay love each other very much. In fact so much that we're... having a baby." When he was done he hid behind his chair, out of reach of both of our fathers. My father's expression turned to stone and my mother looked as though she was about to cry. The world felt like it stopped spinning at that point. Tears started streaming down my eyes and my knees started shaking. Julian and my mother's armed wrapped around me. I didn't notice Julian leave out the room with our fathers, I was scared for him.

When I stopped crying, my eyes were swollen and red. "Mom?" I asked.

"Yes," She answered teansley.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Not as much as I am dissapointed in you" she said sitting down next to me and holding my hand. "You are a very smart girl, that had a bright future, but now all of that is going down the drain, for the both of you."

"I know and I'm sorry," I said, crying some more.

"Just promise me that you'll be the best mother that baby can have."

"I promise."

"And if you ever need any help with anything, you know me,your father and Julian's parents are here for you." I got up and hugged my mother.

"Thanks mom."

Julian came out of the room and gave me a hug. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." I responded into his shoulder. "Did my father hurt you?"

"No, my father kind of jacked me up though."

"Oh," I replied simply with nothing else to say.

"I want you to know that I'm going to always be here for our baby. We'll make it through anything because I love you so much and I just can't wait to become a father." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a huge kiss.

"What are you naming him?" Langston asked. Julian and I had just told the crew, they were all happy for us.

"Why does everyone keep saying 'him'? What if I want a girl?" I asked .

"Weren't you the one that said you wanted three boys?" My best friend, Jesse, asked me.

"Yeah, but now I want a girl. 'Cuz Julian wants a boy." I laughed sittin on his lap.

"Whatever," Julian said, kissing me on the cheek.

"When we found out it was too funny," Tiera said.

"How?" Spotlight asked, looking her confused.

"Cuz she took like sixteen pregnancy tests and they all were positive, but yet she's still like I don't thik this is right," Everyone laughed. I'm glad that I have the support of family and friends on my side. I looked up yo Julian and gave him a light peck on the lips.


End file.
